Addictions
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Sherlock. Sherloque. - et les voix, toujours les mêmes. "Sherlock Holmes est un drogué, Sherlock Holmes est une loque, Sherlock Holmes fait pitié." Et par-dessus, celle rassurante dont il ne sait rien en vérité.


Euh... Coucou ?

*Fait un petit coucou de la main*

Je poste ici mon premier texte. (Sur Sherlock s'entend). C'est... Pas du grand art. Et si le texte s'appelle "Addictions" c'est sans doute parce qu'il y en aura d'autres dans le même type. Des plus angst au plus comique... Je verrais. ADIEU.

* * *

Une, deux, trois. Les doses s'enchaînent, toujours plus élevées, les cicatrices sur ses bras se multiplient – le temps entre deux seringues se réduit chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque jour un peu plus – mais qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? C'est à peine s'il arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Allongé dans le lit poisseux de sueur, une, deux trois. Elles continuent d'augmenter sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Elles sont si simples à obtenir et il ne risque rien – c'est injuste, qu'il se dit. C'est injuste que tout soit si simple pour des seringues qui le rendent toujours plus dépendant, toujours plus malade.

Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent – à moins qu'elles le soient tout le temps, à moins qu'elles ne le soient jamais – son regard se perd dans le vide et dans l'infinité des points invisibles qui dansent devant lui sans discontinuer. Il se sent vidé et le manque devient fort, devient trop fort, l'enserre et semble le tuer, à chaque fois. Alors la seringue reprend ses droits et s'enfonce comme une délivrance dans son bras, une nouvelle cicatrice pour quelques heures d'une pseudo tranquillité qui ne fait que le détruire chaque fois un peu plus. Il le sait. Quand ses pensées sont encore en état de fonctionner, il sait, quand son cerveau est encore apte à marcher – il sait. Il sait mais ne peut pas s'en empêcher, quand l'étau se fait plus pesant à chaque fois.

La phrase résonne alors, le fait sourire ironiquement – à demi-mot d'une sorte de tristesse et de honte, peut-être. « Sherlock Holmes est un drogué, Sherlock Holmes est un drogué. » Les mots sont des piques mais restent la réalité, alors elles deviennent l'aiguille qui s'enfonce dans sa chair pâle, elles deviennent l'immondice qu'il fait courir avec un certain plaisir dans ses veines, mais demeurent les sentiments qu'il n'a pas encore réussit à éliminer.

Un, deux, trois – sont-ce encore les doses qui augmentent ou sont-ce les jours qui s'écoulent comme les larmes sur ses joues – non c'est idiot, il ne pleure pas. « Sherlock Holmes ne pleure pas, Sherlock Holmes ne pleure pas. » Les phrases, toujours les mêmes, les mots qui résonnent mais déraisonnent son crâne épuisé où s'éclatent à la fois mille et une pensées fébriles, désireuses d'être exprimées, oubliées l'instant d'après. Le verre brisé ses seringues s'amassent sur le sol où sa peau se coupe parfois, quand il s'écroule du lit, quand il s'écroule à terre, comme une misérable loque. Alors, un sourire se dessine – peut-être est-ce cela. Peut-être n'est-il qu'une loque. Il n'est qu'une loque. Alors les mots reviennent, incessants « Sherlock Holmes est une loque, Sherlock Holmes est une loque. Ayons pitié de lui ! »

Parfois, quelqu'un vient. Il lui semble – il ne lui en reste jamais qu'un souvenir diffus. Des phrases, encore – mais ces dernières sont plus douces, elles ont quelque chose de plus rassurant, quand un gant humide se pose sur son front, quand parfois il se retrouve assis sur une chaise et que les draps suintant de transpiration sont changés. On enfonce dans sa gorge une cuillère, de quoi le nourrir, de quoi survivre encore. On nettoie les cicatrices, on vérifie que rien ne s'infecte, on l'abandonne sur le lit une nouvelle fois.

Et tout du long on parle. On parle de cette voix devenue familière. On parle, même si Sherlock ne voit rien, ne comprend rien et ne fait qu'entendre un peu, au loin, la résonnance d'un son, quelques vibrations seulement, en vérité.

Cette fois, il lui semble que la voix reste plus longtemps. Un, deux, trois. Heures. Jours. Le manque commence à se faire ressentir. Il demande, réclame, incapable de se lever. Mais on ne lui donne rien – le gant humide et la voix qui s'écrase contre les parois de sa tête épuisée. « Sherlock Holmes est un drogué, Sherlock Holmes est une loque – Sherloque ? Cher loque, je t'écris aujourd'hui. Il devient fou, peut-être -, Sherlock Holmes fait pitié. » Il réclame qu'on l'achève dans la crise de manque mais rien ne vient. Et ça dure, et ça dure.

Et la voix reste, rassurante dans ce dédale de souffrance qui ne se fini pas. Et la voix reste, toujours là jusqu'à le rendre complètement dingue.

Quand la douleur se dissipe, il s'est passé quatre ou cinq jours, ou huit ou neuf heures, ou l'éternité toute entière. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent avec une difficulté sans précédent et que sa voix résonne, s'éclate un peu partout et redouble sa migraine – petit rien à côté du sevrage forcé qu'il venait de subir.

« C'est qui ?

-C'est moi. »


End file.
